A Toy with Sadness
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "I'm changing this is not me at all. Why I am getting turn on, I am having sex with a guy." When Naruto is still a kid, he was hired to be Sasuke's playmate & it hasnt change the only different is on how the game is played. YAOI Lemons ahead.
1. The Toy with Sadness

**A Toy with Sadness **

**Yuzuru Renge  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This is my first Yaoi Fanfiction so please bare with me. (Sweat Drop) I usually write Female Narutox Sasuke Pair.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, this story is based upon the Manga: **Kowarekake no Omocha **(A Toy with Sadness) by Cj Michalski Some of the dialogues i got from the manga so please dont sue. Dont worry i will not follow the plot throughout the Manga.

* * *

**Warning: **Yaoi, Mature, Smut, Drama and Angst this story contains sexual references and coarse language that may not be appropriate for underage readers if you are not above 18 and reading this then do not blame me if you get offended.

* * *

**This is in Naruto's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Naruto left his large family to go and live with Sasuke as his playmate and companion to earn extra-money once his father fell-ill. Sasuke takes advantage of the situation as his **_'toy'_**. When they grow older their little act of playing started to change on something Naruto never expected.

* * *

**A Toy in a Box  
**

**

* * *

**

I panted. Breathing heavily I can feel my heart is pounding against my chest so hard as I rode the afterglow of my orgasm. I can still smell the scent of sex lingered in the air, semen scattered all over my chest and my inner thighs. Is this really happening to me? My body is sore all over I cannot even move my legs or my arms. It hurts down there. Sasuke is not gentle when it comes to sex especially when he is not on the mood or if he is angry. Today is like every other day, before and after school we must have sex and if I reject him, he would get angry. Not that I could reject him anyway you see Sasuke is my master, I became Uchiha Sasuke's toy the second son of the rich Uchiha Family since I was eight years old and this hasn't change even now after so many years have passed. The only different is how the game is played and it is very different from before.

"Sorry, I went overboard but it's your fault for making me angry." Sasuke said, giving me a stern look. I look away before we even make an eye contact, I can't take what we were doing. I am a boy so why he was doing this to me? I gasp, as I found myself being pinned down the bed again with Sasuke straddling my hips, I look up only to see him glaring at me. I completely forgot that he hate seeing me avoid looking at him, "Do you want to be punished again Naruto." I heard him say, I quivered, fear overwhelming my senses.

I shook my head, I can feel myself shaking, I shook my head as I try so hard to stop myself from crying. Sasuke hates to see me cry and if he did see me, he would definitely punish me again. I wince as Sasuke grab my waist pulling me up against him hugging me possessively. I was still sore from the rough sex we just did.

"Stick your tongue out I want it to tangle it with mine." I heard Sasuke commanded. "Sasuke-san, please no more…" I said pleadingly, gasping as I felt his fingers nudging on my entrance, I moaned in pain and pleasure.

"I will be the one to decide if it's enough for you, remember Naruto your mine you're my toy get it." I heard him say as he grab my other hand pinning it above my head, I moaned as he slid his tongue on my mouth swirling it with mine as his fingers abuse my sweet spot. I blush in pure bliss, I don't know but I'm changing this is not me at all. Why I am getting turn on, I am doing sex with a guy I know this is disturbing enough to make me not to like what Sasuke was doing to me. I hate this but it felt really good. I whimpered as Sasuke broke the kiss, living a trail of saliva an evidence of our recent connection.

"Spread your legs." I heard Sasuke say, I look away wiping the drool off of my lips and my chin.

"Sasuke-san please…I can't I have to go back to my other duties." I said, flinching, as I felt him tease my nipples making it hard. I cringed as I sees Sasuke smirk, "So stubborn, the harder you struggle, the more this is going to hurt. See even your body knows it." I heard him say as he grab my hard on while his other hand continues to tease my harden nipples.

"Spread your legs or I will tie you in my bed like I did to you last time." my eyes widen as I heard his threat, I painstakingly complied as I slowly spread my legs, I felt myself blushing underneath the hungry gaze Sasuke's giving my body. "You have such a disgusted look, but you've become so aroused just from kissing and teasing."

"Ugh, Ah." I can't believe myself, did I just moan? I grab the covers under my body for support, I began to thrash and struggle. "Why, why you're doing this When I-I'm a guy." I said as I struggle to complete the words as Sasuke continued to suck on my manhood, the feeling is driving me insane I don't know myself anymore I'm a guy but I like what he was doing to me. "Asking same questions again? Of course it's because I feel like doing it." I flinch as Sasuke straddled me again grabbing my arm

"Turn your ass this way." I gulp, I know what he wants me to do but I don't want to do it, I'm a guy. I cannot be his partner. I do not want to do this anymore with him. We are both guys this is wrong. "I said; turn your ass in this way lie down in all fours if you don't do it then I will force you to do it." Sasuke said as he flip me in all fours, I wince in pain as he entered me roughly from behind.

**"_Doing this kind of things to me because he feels like It, just because he wants to play with my body… because I am his toy_**_."_

* * *

**((=YR:**** Was this worth continuing? Please Leave a review! This is my first YAOI so please be gentle with me! =))  
**


	2. A Toy in A Box

**A/N: Sorry** for the long wait! I've been busy in Uni and my training. I know it's been so long since I updated the first chapter. **So as a payback I added some smut? or is that Lemon?** You judge guys! and also **thank you to my eight reviewers!** English is not my mother language so bear with me. But don't worry I'm trying to improve my english. **Thank you, BRM, Mitsuki1313, slatedfox, kira1993, Evil E. Evil, 80x18, Eloda, Littlekittykisa for reviewing all of you rocks!**

**ALERT: Lemon and yeah I changed how I write this story. I will stick on Third Person POV.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, this story is based upon the Manga: **Kowarekake no Omocha **(A Toy with Sadness) by Cj Michalski Some of the dialogues i got from the manga so please dont sue. Dont worry i will not follow the plot throughout the Manga.

* * *

That morning Naruto looks up to the grand sign before him, '**Houjo Academy'** an elite escalator school for the riches. Owned by his master's family. He, as the only peasant attending this grand school couldn't help but to feel 'lonely' and isolated. The airs of grace those rich kids give him the feeling that he can't really fit in. Naruto is determined to get a job so he could escape Sasuke and also help his family's financial problem. "Naruto-senpai." He froze on his spot that voice send an electric shock throughout his spine.

Indeed, it was his master the raven-haired devil with the face of an angel sneering behind him. The blonde stiffen when he felt Sasuke grabbed him on his behind. He blushed, he grabbed him for all the people to see. With his free hand the raven tap his shock blond-haired senpai. Sasuke wouldn't care less if some bystanders or their other school mates give them a scrutinizing and bad mouthing them because of their action. "Naruto-senpai let's see each other later?" Sasuke cooed while he could feel his lips down on his neck giving him a tingling sensation. Out of embarrassement Naruto push Sasuke away from him and ran as fast as he could he rounded at the entrance towards the lockers.

* * *

"_When I was younger, I was hired to be the toy of the second son of Uchiha family, Uchiha Sasuke and even until now I am still his toy."_ Naruto thought sadly he has no way out of this situation he need to help his father support their family also even he want to drop out of this school he doesn't want to disappoint his mother who shed tears of happiness when she learned that he was studying at Houjo Academy.

"I've never gotten used to this school founded by Uchiha group." Naruto said to himself as he turned around and opened his locker to get his book for his first class. "I haven't have any close friends, up until now." he said sighing deeply he couldn't take off the sadness plastered across his face. "_However, I recently made a friend but Sasuke-san doesn't approve of it." Naruto shook his head. This was his only friend and he can't just avoid him._" Naruto muttered.

"Morning, Naruto." Gaara greeted his blond friend calmly.

Naruto smiled, "Hello, morning Gaara." he said face flushed.

Gaara noticed something about his friend, "You don't look too well."

"No, I'm alright." the blond denied nervously.

"You sure?" Gaara once again while Naruto nodded.

"Yep, I'm fine..by the way Gaara fourth period is self-study, you want to study with me at the library?" Naruto asked changing the subject and completely forgotten about his ordeal with Sasuke earlier.

"Fine." Gaara said while walking down the hallway with him, book on his hands.

* * *

"_What am I going to do? Because of that thing I'm unable to concentrate."_ Naruto thought as he becoming flustered once again. The sensation he's feeling is too great. He tried to stop thinking about _it _and look outside the window only to see Sasuke and his group not so far away from where they are. Almost immediately his heart skip a bit at the sight of his raven-haired master.

Naruto throb, _"Oh no, not in the place like this.." _he said with flushed look on his face both hands trembling.

"Naruto, your face is so red." Gaara pointed out. "You want me to take you to the infirmary." the red head offered as he came over to his friend's side. Naruto laid his head on his friend's shoulder unaware of another pair of eyes looking at them.

_"When did it start? Sasuke-san using my body as a toy."_ Naruto said as he tried to remember the first time Sasuke put his hands on his body.

* * *

_A twelve year old Sasuke approached Naruto, "Hey, Naruto come and play hide and seek with me." he said with a commanding tone on his voice. _

"_Eh, but I'm still organizing Sasuke-san's toys." Naruto said with the toy box on his hands showing it to his master._

_Sasuke just plainly look at the blond and grabbed his arm dragging him inside the secret passageway near his room. "S-Sasuke-san!" Naruto said but his raven-haired master cover his mouth with his right hand. Suddenly, the pair heard footsteps coming._

"_Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama." it was the head butler. _

_Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's hand trailing down his body, sliding down his pants. _

"_S-Sasuke-san!" he gasped. _

"_Ssh.. keep it down Naruto or we'll be discovered..." Sasuke said as he was keeping the older boy under control. "P-Please stop w-what are y-you **ah**-" Naruto jolt as he felt a shiver running down his spine. Moaning as the raven give him a squeeze down his developing manhood. _

"_Tsk, so noisy.." Sasuke said nipping at the blond's ear while he gave him another squeeze. Resulting for involuntary moan to come out from the older boy's lips. "You have to keep me amused, Naruto." He cooed on his ears. "That's what you were hired for..." he said planting a kiss on his neck._

_Naruto whimpered as the foreign sensation clouds his senses. "This is **way** more fun than hide and seek."_

* * *

"ruto..Naruto, are you alright?" Gaara said while shaking his friend.

Naruto look up blushing in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he spaced out like that! "Ah, I'm sorry Gaara but I have to go." Naruto said standing up totally flustered he forgot that Sasuke wants to meet him at lunch time.

"No, don't go stay here I will buy something for you at the cafeteria." Gaara said standing up on his seat. Naruto tried to protest but the red head interrupted him. "No worries just stay here and make yourself comfortable. You're not well so I want you to relax." with that Gaara left the room.

Naruto has nothing to do but to look on Gaara's back with a genuine smile on his face, the red head is the only friend he has. And he is not willing to let go of that friendship.

"So, you're just here flirting with that bastard?" a familiar voice said from behind him.

Naruto gasped blushing indignantly, "S-Sasuke-san, why are you here?" the blond said surprise at the raven's arrival. His presence makes him anxious. "_Did he saw us together?" _Naruto thought. They didn't do something wrong so there's no reason for him to get angry. "_But why I could feel his anger?" _he asked himself.

"You should know why." Sasuke said calmly but the fierce look on his eyes telling him something else. Before he could step away and explain things to his master. Sasuke grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him out of the library.

* * *

Sasuke dragged him back home and onto his room, locking it behind him. "Caught up? Forgot the time?" he said with a dark aura. "What is the meaning of this _Naruto_."

"Um, I-I'm sorry..." Naruto apologized but didn't dare to look on the raven's onyx eyes.

"I was wondering what took you so long and then I find you alone with some other guy." Sasuke accused like a jealous boyfriend.

Naruto can't help but to feel his blood boiling, "He's just a friend!" he said in anger blushing indignantly. "Obviously, Gaara is just a friend two guys wouldn't normally..." the blond paused as Sasuke cup his chin. His dark pools mirrors anger, "No matter if it's a guy or a girl, to a slut like _you_ ..it makes no difference." he said firmly as Sasuke grabbed him by his waist.

"No..no.." Naruto said struggling on his hold as he felt Sasuke grabbed his behind. Feeling pleasured by the action. Sasuke sneered, "Looks like it's still firmly planted inside you." he said.

Naruto tried to pushed him away, "No matter how much you protest with a body like this, it's not convincing at all." Sasuke said while unbuttoning the older boy's uniform. "Ahn, ahn, S-Sasuke-san stop." he said panting the pleasure is already clouding his mind.

"Even though it's made of the best silicone, it's still uncomfortable isn't it?" Sasuke cooed on his ears making him shiver. "Let me take it out for you." he said with a sinister smirk.

"No stop!" Naruto pushed him away tears streaming down his tan cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me? If anyone found out about this.." he said tears-stained and face flushed.

"Who cares? I don't care if anyone hear us." he said firmly grabbing the blond turning him around removing his pants off him. "Walking around the school with such slutty thing inside you." Naruto blushed, "Hurry up take it out!" he said muffling his moans.

"Every time you move, it hits your sweet spot, doesn't it Naruto?" he said on his neck tickling him.

Naruto twitched, "D-Don't say that.."

"And you were even aroused while attending classes because of this..." Sasuke said thrusting his fingers on his entrance. "So, you were feeling aroused too in front of your friend." its not a question but blatantly said it. "Stop it!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but he pushed him on his bed.

Naruto struggled but Sasuke keep him immobile. "Don't even think about anyone else, not even for a second." He said as his face plastered with anger.

Sasuke use his free hand to cup Naruto's face, turning the beautiful visage to face him as he crushed his lips towards Naruto's lips. Pushing down his tongue seeking for entrance, Naruto kept his lips closed but Sasuke bit his lips, gasping, he used this advantage to slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern. Sasuke controlled the pace until he broke the kiss as their lungs demanded air. Both panting.

"You're mine Naruto." lust is obvious on his voice, pressing his hard on against the smaller male. Now Naruto is fully aware of Sasuke's arousal. He stop himself from moaning when Sasuke started to suck on his neck and lick his earlobe while his free hand travel down his body.

"N-No please stop!" Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but he caught his wrist bringing it down once again. Sasuke pulled Naruto's body closer to his and rubbed his body against the smaller male. Naruto mewled and wailed underneath the raven. Arching his back in pure pleasure, Sasuke then broke the kiss and moved lower to suck on his nipples.

"Nnh.. aahh..S-Sasuke-san.." Naruto cried out softly, now all of defiance evaporated of his system and found himself submmiting on Sasuke's will. His free hand travel down coating his fingers with Naruto's excess cum and slowly insert it inside the blond's entrance. Naruto gasped at the sudden action arching his back in pure adulterated lust his lips came out a silent scream. Sasuke is amazed by the tightness within the older male even though they have sex constantly Naruto is tight as ever.

"I can tell you've been wearing the butt-plug but today you're just right." Naruto moaned and jerked up wildly as he suddenly hit a certain spot. He cried out in ecstasy as a shock of pleasure running down his spine. Naruto gulped when he saw Sasuke spread his legs wider and a line himself up his puckered entrance. With one quick thrust he sheeted himself savoring the pleasured scream out of the smaller male beneath him. Throwing both tan legs on his shoulders as he continued thrusting in and out the hot cavern. Naruto screamed as the pleasure doubled when Sasuke bend down even further wrapping his both arms around the blond bringing their sweaty body together. Naruto cried out, hugging Sasuke tightly. The pleasure is unbearable. Sasuke latched his lips on his ears nipping and licking it at the same time, "It doesn't hurt right Naruto." he said between each thrust.

"Ah.. ah. Ngh.. hah..ahh.." Skin slapped against skin and their voices, deep grunt mingled in the air. Sasuke made sure to stroke the blond's sweet spot each time. He's work is fruitful as he felt Naruto's hands on his back clawing it as he hit his prostate harder than before. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder burying his face on it as he cried out in pleasure. As he felt Sasuke speeding up drastically. "Ah..ahh.." Naruto screamed as he released himself between their bodies, his cum dripping down his inner thighs down to his inner legs and the mattress. Aware of Sasuke still thrusting inside him.

"Naruto..think only of me..."

"_I'm like a toy that's kept inside a box."_ Naruto thought to himself as he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** **And yeah sorry if I disappointed you guys. This is my first Lemon so please forgive me if it's really bad. Hope all of you guys enjoy reading. Please Leave A Review!**


End file.
